Time to Watch a Movie- Mulan
by CatyBug24
Summary: What would Mulan's parents say about her adventure? What would Shang say? What about the Emperor? Let's put them in a room and see.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Watch a Movie- Mulan

Chapter 1 Setting Up

A/n Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. I like the fanfictions where the characters watch their movies. But they are so few. Plus, they are on How to Train Your Dragon, Harry Potter, Frozen, or a couple of others, so I am branching out to do others.

Summary: What would Mulan's parents say about her adventure? What would Shang say? What about the Emperor? Let's put them in a room and see.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney. If I did, I would be a princess.

Caitlyn POV

Ok. Comfy Couches? Check. Giant T.V. that takes up an entire wall. Check. All kinds of soda? Check. Popcorn and other munchies? Check. Magical remote that controls the T.V., the characters, space, and time? Check. The Evil Chair of Restraint to use on the bad guys? Check.

What am I missing? I feel like I am missing something, but what? I should probably have a seating chart. Oh, well. I will figure it out when the characters get here. CHARACTERS! That's what I am missing!

"Alright, Magical Remote of Fantasy. Send me into the movie, Mulan!"

A pink and purple vortex opens up in the air in front of me. I step through it and am gone in a burst of light.

Timetowatchamovietimetowatchamovietimetowatchamovietimetowatchamovietimetowatchamo

I step out of the vortex and see a countryside. There are trees and bamboo, and a mountain in the distance. I am on a hill and can see a small town a little way from me.

"It looks right, but where would Mulan be?" I ask myself. Suddenly, I hear a bunch of chickens squawking like there's a coyote.

"Ahh, she's feeding the chickens. So, that means that this is before she goes to the Matchmaker," I say, walking towards a house with wall surrounding it like a compound. I follow it the noise around to the Fa Family Temple, where I hear talking from inside.

"…...And three at night," a girl with dark hair says.

"Hello, Mulan! It is so great to meet you, finally. I am a huge fan!" I gush, Mulan is one of my favorite "princesses".

"Umm… hi. How do you know my name? Why would you be a fan of mine?" Mulan asks, she and her father looking shocked to see me in their temple.

"Oh, no reason. I am here to invite you and your family to see…. a little performance…. I put together," I state, not sure how to say it.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I have to go into town. Like right now. Maybe later?" She says, trying to decline nicely.

"Don't worry. While you watch at my place, everywhere else time will be frozen," I reply really chipper.

"Wait, what?" asks Mulan, a little worried about my sanity.

"Hold on, here. What are you trying to pull here?" asks Fa Zhou, trying to look threatening.

"Ok. Let me explain it better. I am from a different dimension where you guys are all in a movie. That's something like a performance that one can watch anywhere. So I am bringing all the people it together so we can watch it. The thing is I need the permission of the main person, that is you. So what do you think? Come on, it will be so fun!" I explained, talking really fast.

"…. Alright….," She says, still unsure of what is going on.

"Great!" I shout while pressing a button. Suddenly, a big vortex opens up and pulls us into it. Meanwhile, a vortex pops up all over the country to scoop up the other characters.

Timetowatchamovietimetowatchamovietimetowatchamovietimetowatchamovietimetowatchamo

I step out of the vortex calmly, while everyone else falls to the ground in a heap.

"What's going- "" Where are w- "" Do you know who- "" Who brought- "Everyone shouted, trying to untangle themselves.

"QUIET!" I shout. "Now, we are going to watch a performance to see the future. Everyone take a seat facing the wall. It is a screen that will show the future. But leave the first three couches open."

"HOW dare you. Do you know who I am?" asks a very offended Chi Fu. Everyone else is calm enough to sit down. "I am the emperor's advisor. I will not be talked to like that."

"Chi Fu, just sit down," states the emperor. "I am sure all will be revealed in due time."

"Thank you, your majesty. Now, the first couch goes to Mulan and Shang. It's a love-seat," I giggle. "The next couch goes to Yao, Chein Po, and Ling. This long couch goes to Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Granny Fa, and the Emperor." Everyone settles into their seats, not without some grumblings.

"We are still missing some people. Hmmm, is it this button?" I ask, squinting at the remote. I push the button and a small temple pops up like in a pop-up book. We hear some yawning, and the ghosts wisp out. Some people start shouting.

"Be quiet! These are the ancestors of the Fa family. They are in the performance too, so they need to watch too," they settle down. "Great, Ancestor, if you would wake up Mushu." He squints at me and then huffs, tapping the little statue.

"I'm alive. Who am I to protect? Just tell me and I'm there," the little statue says after turning into a little dragon.

"Mushu, if you would take a seat on this cushion, we can begin. We are here to watch the future. No matter what you may think of it this will happen. Just watch it and enjoy yourselves. By the way Shan Yu is here. Don't worry, he is tied up in the back. That is the Evil Chair of Restraint, and I give my word that he will not hurt anyone while he is here. Now there is food of to the side and we will be having some breaks. And now, it's time to watch a movie!

A/N I am looking for a beta to help edit my stories.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enter the Huns, the Emperor, and Mulan

Hello everyone. It seemed you all liked the first chapter. Some of you even gave me pleasant reviews. Thank you for that. Here is the first part of the actual story. Enjoy!

Summary: What would Mulan's parents say about her adventure? What would Shang say? What about the Emperor? Let's put them in a room and see.

Disclaimer: I am the creator of Mulan. All must bow before me.

***********************Crickets chirping**************************

Ok, fine. Mulan is the creation of Walt Disney Company, Inc. I don't own a penny. I don't own the script. I just manipulated it to be the best quality to put up.

 **Bold = Movie**

 _Italicized = Thinking_

Regular = Regular Talking

TimetoWatchaMovie TimetoWatchaMovie TimetoWatchaMovie TimetoWatchaMovie Timeto

Chapter 2

Everyone turned to the screen, interested in what this sorceress would show them. They were still in shock to see spirits and a metal dragon come to life. Shi-Fu was still fuming about the disrespect shown by the little pipsqueak. _She was a woman. She should show respect to the great men of society. Suddenly the screen lit up._

 **Chinese painting is slowly being painted across the screen, until it paints the Great Wall of China. The words Walt Disney Pictures present and then Mulan and the dragon symbol appear. The painting becomes animated, and a Chinese soldier walks around his post.**

Everyone looked at the screen in shock and awe. _They were really watching a picture move. And if this girl was to be believed, this was the future._

 **Suddenly, a bird of prey hits the back of his head, knocking his helmet off.**

"Ouch, that has got to sting, if not hurt," says Ling, wincing in sympathy **.**

 **The falcon lands on top of a flagpole in front of a full moon and lets out a loud cry. One grappling hook comes over The Great Wall. The guard walks over to the edge and sees many grappling hooks coming towards him.**

"It's an attack! You got to use the signal to warn the entire country." Shouts Shang. He learned about the technique in military school. General Li beams with pride at his son. Everyone is at the edge of their seats.

 **Soldier: [Running back to his post] We're under attack! Light the signal! The door opens, revealing a couple of Huns. The soldier climbs up the ladder as Hun Bald Man #1 and Hun Long Hair Man appear trying to stop him. Hun Bald Man #1 breaks the ladder with his sword just as the soldier reaches the top. The guard picks up the torch to light the fire and sees Shan-Yu jump over the edge of the tower and looks at him across from the caldron.**

People shriek in fright at the sight of the of one of China's most feared enemy.

 **The guard throws the torch into the caldron lighting a large fire. Shan-Yu watches as each tower lights their caldrons one by one.**

Everyone is relieved, now they had time to prepare for them to come. They could get soldiers ready and in place, hopefully with little casualties.

 **Soldier: Now all of China knows you're here.**

 **Shan Yu: [picking up a flag and toasting it in the signal fire] Perfect.**

"He seems a little too comfortable with that fact. It's like he wanted that to happen," Fa Zhou speculates. From the Evil Chair of Restraint, Shan-Yu watches smugly.

 **[Cut to the palace. The large doors to the central chamber open as General Li walks in flanked on his left and right by soldiers and approaches the Emperor. He bows, then looks up]**

 **General Li: Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern border.**

 **Chi Fu: Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall! [He is silenced with a raised hand from the Emperor]**

 **General: Shan Yu is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately.**

 **Emperor: No! [Standing up] Send your troops to protect my people! Chi Fu!**

People were touched, the Emperor would rather his subjects be protected than himself. It gave everyone further respect and love toward the Emperor.

 **Chi Fu: Yes, your Highness.**

 **Emperor: Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible.**

Mulan now had a small worry. Wasn't her father part of the reserve? They wouldn't make him go to war, would they? He couldn't even walk properly without his cane.

 **General: Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him.**

"No, they won't," sang the mysterious girl.

"What do you know, girl?" demanded General Li.

"First of all, my name is Katy. I am tired of the disrespect. I have the power here and you shouldn't forget it. Second, you will see. I do not like to give anything away too soon," she threatened.

 **Emperor: I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat.**

At that, Katy gave a psychotic laugh.

 **[Cut to Mulan using her chopsticks to single out a grain of rice on top of the mound of rice]**

 **Mulan: Quiet and demure...graceful...polite... [Picking up some rice with her chopsticks and eating a mouthful] delicate...refined...poised... [She sets down her chopsticks and picks up a paintbrush to write down a final word on her right arm] punctual!**

"What are you doing?" asks Fa Li to her daughter.

"Notes, in case I forget something," replies Mulan, sheepishly.'

"Honestly, Mulan," exclaims Fa Li. "You shouldn't need any notes."

 **[A rooster crows] Aiya.**

That made all the kids giggle.

 **[Blowing on her arm] Little brother! Little brother! Little- [she glances down at a sleeping dog on the floor]**

 **Ah! There you are! [The dog wakes up]**

 **Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?**

"Aaawwww. He's so cuuuute," squeals one of the children. Little Brother barks in appreciation.

 **Mulan ties a sack of grain around Little Brother's waist. She ties a stick onto Little brother so that end of it is in front of Little Brother's face. She ties the bone on the end of the stick just out of reach. Little Brother begins to run after the bone which he cannot reach. Mulan opens the door for Little Brother and he runs into the door frame, then out the open door, scattering grain everywhere. Little brother runs by the chickens and Khan - the family horse]**

In the audience, two men were having similar thoughts. Shang was intrigued, that was actually a smart idea. General Li was thinking that he needed to have just as creative thinkers in his men and not just foot soldiers.

 **[Cut to Mulan's Father, Fa Zhou, kneeling and praying before the Fa family's ancestors]**

Many people's heads are bowed. They know that praying to the ancestors is a very sacred and serious ritual.

 **Fa Zhou: Honorable ancestors, please help Mulan impress the matchmaker today.**

 **Little Brother [running into the temple and around Fa Zhou scattering grain around the floor]: Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark.**

 **[The chickens follow Little Brother into the temple and begin to feed on the grain]**

All the kids giggle. Even at that age, the irony is not lost on them.

 **Fa Zhou: Please, PLEASE, help her.**

"Father. It's not like I need that much help. I'm not a total helpless case," exclaimed Mulan, looking scandalized.

 **[Mulan steps up to the temple seeing Little Brother on his hind legs trying to get the bone. Mulan bends the stick down so that Little brother can reach the bone.**

 _She is kind and caring too._ Thinks Shang. He is getting really intrigued with this girl.

 **Little brother gnaws on the bone happily. Mulan continues toward the temple]**

 **Mulan [calling out]: Father I brought your-whoop! [Fa Zhou bumps into Mulan. The cup falls to the ground and Fa Zhou catches the teapot with the handle of his cane]**

 _Good reflexes._ Thinks General Li. _Fa Zhou, that's right. He was a captain in the war. Damn good one, too. Too bad his lower back got injured, or he might even have my place. Oh, well. At least he was given the Purple Heart. It looks like he is being well taken care of._

 **Fa Zhou: Mulan-**

 **Mulan: I brought a spare. [Mulan pulls out a cup from underneath the back of her dress and begins to pour the tea]**

"Woah, she pulled that out of nowhere," Says Yao, looking shocked, and a little impressed in spite of himself.

 **Fa Zhou: Mulan-**

 **Mulan [hurried]: Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning-**

 **Fa Zhou: Mulan-**

 **Mulan: And three at night.**

"Hey, this is where you picked us up. Right, Katy?" asks Mulan.

"That's right. Everything from here on out is the future," replies Katy. Everyone looks at the screen even more expectantly.

 **Fa Zhou: Mulan, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to up-**

 **Mulan: -uphold the family honor. Don't worry father. I won't let you down.**

 **[Mulan covers over the writing on her arm with her sleeve] Wish me luck. [Mulan hurries down the stairs]**

 **Fa Zhou [calling out]: Hurry!**

Everyone laughs at Little Brother, with the bone obviously shown in his mouth. Yao, Ling, and Chien Pos' laughter is easily heard above the rest.

 **[To himself] I'm going to...pray some more.**

 **[Fa Zhou turns and walks back into the temple]**

"Father! Ye of little faith," groans Mulan. Everyone else snickers. Now everyone else is intrigued and can't wait to see more.

AN: Please Review. It just takes a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Makeover and Matchmaker

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait. I had school wrapping up and I was trying to think of where this story was going. I couldn't think of anything so here is just the next chapter. You will hear more from the soldiers and others as the story progresses.

 **Disclaimer:**

[With Pom-Poms] Who does this story belong to? Disney! Disney! Gooooo, Disney! Yeeeeaaaa! [Awkward half splits]

Now on to the story!

Chapter 3:

 **[Cut to the town with Fa Li looking worried]**

 **Bath Lady [poking out of her building]: Fa Li, is your daughter here yet? The matchmaker is not a patient woman. [She goes back into the building]**

 **Fa Li: Of all days to be late. I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck.**

"Ma Ma, I'm only like twenty minutes late. I'm sure the Matchmaker will understand," says Mulan.

"The Matchmaker is known in the town as being very grum- I mean pleasant lady who this town is lucky to have," exclaims Fa Li, changing directions mid-sentence after spotting the Matchmaker out the corner of her eye.

"Hmmmm…" mummers the Matchmaker, pulling out a writing pad. This Mulan was going to be one of her girls this morning. Might as well get started early. She was sure that Mulan was going to be a lot of trouble to match.

 **Grandma Fa [walking in with a Cri-Kee in a cage]: How lucky can they be, they're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need. [Speaking to Cri-Kee] This is your chance to prove yourself. [Cri-Kee chirps approvingly. Grandma Fa covers her eyes steps into a busy street]**

"Grandmother, stop!" yells Mulan.

 **Fa Li [excitedly]: Grandma No!**

 **[The traffic barely misses Grandma Fa as she crosses the busy street. But two horse and carriage collide causing a big accident. She arrives at the other side of the street, uncovers her eyes and looks at Cri-Kee]**

Everyone heaves a sigh of relief.

 **Grandma Fa: Yep, this cricket's a lucky one. [Cri-Kee falls over out of fright]**

"Looking forward, that might not have been a good idea to test out the luckiness of a cricket," says Grandma Fa, sheepishly.

 **Fa Li [sighing in relief]: Hai.**

 **[Mulan arrives on Khan jumping over the recent accident in the street and jumps off with hay stuck in her hair]**

 **Mulan: I'm here. [Seeing a stern look from her mother] What? But Mama I had to-**

 **Fa Li: None of your 'xcuses. Now let's get you cleaned up. [They walk together into the preparation area]**

 **[Song: Honor to us all]**

 **Bath Lady: [all the while Bath Lady undresses Mulan and pushes her into the Bath] This is what you give me to work with?**

"There's singing in this?" Asks Yao, groaning.

"I bet you don't sing, Yao," Jokes Ling. "No one wants to hear your mooing."

"Are you saying that I sound like a cow when I sing?" Growls Yao, hitting a fist against his other hand.

"Well, it's more like a dying pig," exclaims Ling, bursting out laughing.

"Why, you-"starts Yao. Chien Po picks him up and starts rocking him.

"Thanks, Chien Po," Katy says. "Moving on."

 **Well, honey, I've seen worse.**

 **We're gonna turn this sow's ear**

 **Into a silk purse. [Bath Lady moves the silk partition aside showing Mulan in the bath]**

"Did I just get insulted?" Mulan murmurs.

 **Mulan [spoken]: It's freezing.**

Many men look away, while blushing, to give her privacy.

 **Fa Li [spoken]: It would have been warm if you were here on time.**

 **Bath Lady [washing Mulan's hair]:**

 **We'll have you**

 **Washed and dried**

 **Primped and polished**

 **till you glow with pride**

 **Trust my recipe for**

 **instant bride**

 **You'll bring honor to us all**

 **Fa Li [grabbing a sponge and Mulan's right arm to start cleaning her. She notices the writing] [spoken]: Mulan, what's this?**

 **Mulan [Drawing her arm back and batting her eyelashes] [spoken]: Ahh, notes, in case I forget something?**

"Oh, no. Looks like it wasn't dry." Says Mulan. "Now it will be hard to read."

 **Grandma Fa [spoken]: Here, hold this [hands the cricket to Fa Li]. We'll need more luck than I thought. [Mulan looks on with an air of disappointment]**

 **[Cut to the hair dressers]**

 **Hair Dresser 1 [Brushing and combing Mulan's hair much to Mulan's chagrin]:**

 **Wait and see**

 **When we're through**

 **Hair Dresser 2:**

 **Boys will gladly go to war for you**

 **Hair Dresser 1:**

 **With good fortune**

 **Hair Dresser 2 [Finalizing the hairdo to look exactly like hers]:**

 **And a great hairdo**

"Why did she give Mulan her hairdo?" asks Ling.

 **Both:**

 **You'll bring honor to us all**

 **Fa Li and others: [Mulan following her Mother passes a xiangqi game and**

 **pauses to make an impressive move. Mulan has a smug look on her face when Fa**

 **Li comes back and drags Mulan away]**

 _She's smart too._ Thinks Shang. He knew how tough a game of xiangqi can be. His grandfather was a master player and he could never win a game against him.

 **A girl can bring her family**

 **Great honor in one way**

 **By striking a good match**

 **And this could be the day**

 **Dresser 1 [Dresser 1, Dresser 2, and Fa Li dress Mulan]:**

 **Men want girls**

 **with good taste**

 **Dresser 2:**

 **Calm**

 **Fa Li:**

 **Obedient**

 **Dresser 1:**

 **Who work fast-paced**

 **Fa Li:**

 **With good breeding**

 **Dresser 2 [Pulling the dress tight around her waist]:**

 **And a tiny waist**

 **Mulan [expressing her waist being squeezed tight] [spoken]: huh.**

 **All Three:**

 **You'll bring honor to us all**

"That is majorly sexist," Katy says. Everyone looks at her in confusion. This was how it always was. Guys liked the skinny homemakers.

 **Chorus: [Mulan follows Fa Li and sees boy stealing a doll from a girl. Mulan**

 **grabs the doll from the boy and returns it to its owner]**

 _She's also so nice and caring. Both are great qualities in a wife and mother._ Thinks Shang. This was a girl who he could proudly bring home to his father.

General Li looks at his son from the corner of his eye. _This girl is clearly something and Shang looks more interested in her than in any of the ladies at his military school. If this showing turns out well, I might have to bend the Matchmakers ear about her._

 **We all must serve**

 **our Emperor**

 **Who guards us from the Huns**

 **A man by bearing arms**

 **A girl by bearing sons**

 **Make-up Lady/Fa Li: [Putting on Mulan's face, powder, lipstick and eye liner]**

 **[in a 3-person round]**

 **When we're through**

 **you can't fail**

 **Like a lotus blossom**

 **soft and pale**

 **How could any fellow**

 **say "No sale"**

 **You'll bring honor to us all**

 **[Make-Up Lady holds a mirror, so Mulan can see her reflection. Not looking**

 **pleased, Mulan takes her single, short bang and brings it down in front of her**

 **forehead and smiles]**

Fa Li sighs. "You always have to be different, don't you?"

 **Fa Li [spoken. Fa Li places a hair comb in Mulan's hair]: There, you're**

 **ready.**

 **Grandma Fa [spoken]: Not yet! An apple for serenity [putting an apple in Mulan's mouth] ...A pendant for balance [places a yin-yang pendant under her sash] [sings]**

 **Beads of jade for beauty [putting beads around Mulan's neck]**

 **You must proudly show it [Grandma Fa raises her chin high with her hand]**

 **Now add a cricket just for luck [putting the cage with Cri-Kee under Mulan's**

 **sash in the back. Cri-Kee doesn't look pleased]**

 **And even you can't blow it**

 **Mulan: [Walking to catch up with the other maidens]**

 **Ancestors**

 **Hear my plea**

 **Help me not to make a fool of me**

 **And to not uproot my fam'ly tree**

 **Keep my father standing tall**

"Oh, Mulan. You have all these concerns. Just focus on showing the best side of you. She is going to love you," Fa Zhou says.

 **Maidens and Mulan: [Mulan taking the parasol from Fal Li and running to fall in line with the other 4 maidens]**

 **Scarier than the undertaker**

 **We are meeting our**

 **matchmaker**

 **All Townspeople:**

 **Destiny**

 **Guard our girls**

 **And our future**

 **as it fast unfurls**

 **Please look kindly on**

 **these cultured pearls**

 **Each a perfect porcelain doll**

"Is it just me, or are all these girls trying to look the same?" asks Yao

 **Maiden #1: Please bring honor to us**

 **Maiden #2: Please bring honor to us**

 **Maiden #3: Please bring honor to us**

 **Maiden #4: Please bring honor to us**

 **Mulan and Maidens: Please bring honor to us all!**

 **[All Girls and Mulan arrive before the Matchmaker crouched down behind their parasols. End of song]**

 **Matchmaker [looking at her clipboard]: Fa Mulan**

 **Mulan [Jumping up and raising her hand]: Present.**

 **Matchmaker: Speaking without permission.**

"Ooooh, not a good beginning. Hopefully it goes better from here," pleas Fa Li.

 **Mulan: Oops.**

 **Grandma Fa [to Fa Li]: Who spit in her bean curd?**

"Mother!" Exclaims Fa Zhou, hitting his head.

"I like her," chuckles Ling.

 **[Mulan walks into the Matchmaker's building with the Matchmaker following behind and closing the door]**

 _Here I go. Whatever the Matchmaker decides will change my life forever. I really hope I make a great impression._ Thinks Mulan with anticipating dread.

 **Matchmaker [looking over Mulan]: Huh, Hmm, too skinny. [Cri-Kee escapes from**

 **his cage. Mulan struggles to catch him] Hmph, not good for bearing sons.**

"I thought men liked skinny?" asks Chien Po.

 **[Mulan puts Cri-Kee in her mouth when Matchmaker turns around to face her] Recite the final admonition.**

 **Mulan [nodding and smiling]: Mmm-Hmm. [Takes out fan and covers her mouth as she spits out Cri-Kee] Ptu**

 **Matchmaker: Well...**

 **Mulan [with dignity]: Fulfill your duties calmly and re...f-[looking at her**

 **arm with smeared writing] spectfully. Reflect before you snack [surprised,**

 **Mulan looks at her arm again] act. [now rapidly] This shall bring you honor**

 **and glory. [Fanning herself rapidly and sighing in relief] Huh.**

"You cheated! That is not an enduring quality for a young lady, especially in my house," shouts the Matchmaker.

 **Matchmaker [snatches the fan and looks at it on both sides looking for notes**

 **not finding any. Mulan smiles big when Matchmaker looks at her. Matchmaker**

 **grabs Mulan's right arm pulling her along while smearing the writing and**

 **leaving some ink on her hand] Hmmm, this way. Now, pour the tea [Pushing a**

 **teapot towards Mulan]. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a**

 **sense of dignity [Matchmaker smears ink around her mouth. Mulan staring at**

 **Matchmaker pours some tea onto the table then notices her mistake and pours**

 **the tea into the cup] and refinement. You must also be poised. [Mulan**

 **notices Cri-kee in the tea-cup as Matchmaker takes the cup]**

"That cricket is going to ruin it for Mulan," groans Fa Li.

 **Mulan [quiet and timid]: Um, pardon me.**

 **Matchmaker: And silent! [Matchmaker sniffs the tea]**

 **Mulan [reaching and grabbing the teacup]: Could I just take that back...one**

 **moment.**

 **[They struggle for the teacup and it turns over on Matchmaker and Cri-kee**

 **jumps down matchmaker's dress]**

"Oh, no. No, no, no," says Mulan, almost freaking out.

 **Matchmaker: Why you clumsy-[Matchmaker feels Cri-Kee in her dress and dances**

 **around] Wooo, woooo, wooooooo, [Matchmaker knocks over her pot of coals, and**

 **sits down on the coals. Matchmaker jumps around screaming] Ahhhhhhhhhhh**

 **[Mulan grabs her fan and briskly fans the charred area on Matchmaker's behind**

 **causing it to flame up. Mulan looks surprised about her mistake]**

 **[Cut to outside Matchmakers building showing Grandma Fa with much noise coming**

 **from Matchmaker's building]**

 **Grandma Fa [to Fa Li]: I think it's going well, don't you?**

"Going well? How is it going well?" Asks Fa Li.

 **Matchmaker [running out of the building screaming]: Put it out! Put it out!**

 **Put it out! [Mulan takes the teapot, throws the tea on Matchmaker and puts out**

 **the fire. She bows, hands the teapot back to Matchmaker and covers her face**

 **as she walks toward Fa Li and Grandma Fa] [with anger] You are a disgrace!**

 **[Matchmaker throws the teapot down smashing it to pieces] You may look like a**

 **bride, but you will never bring your family honor!**

 _Oh, no. No, no, no. I am a disgrace. I will never bring my family honor. No man is ever going to want me. My father is going to be so disappointed. How will I ever make this up to my family. I can never show my face in town again._ Thinks Mulan in humiliation.

 _Poor Mulan. I know how it is to disappoint my family. I didn't always make the best choices in military school. But for someone to say that to you, it can make you feel like a failure. I wish there was something I could do to comfort her._ Thinks Shang, in sadness.

 _Oh, my. I really act like that? I look like a disgrace. And everyone is afraid of coming to me. I am so mortified._ Thinks the Matchmaker in horror.

 _Hmmm. I'm going to have to talk to her. As the Matchmaker of that region, she has to be approachable and friendly to everyone. If going to her causes dread, and she looks so unprofessional, then she needs to become friendly, or she needs to get out of the profession._ Thinks the Emperor. These Matchmakers come to the palace to coordinate their choices of males and ladies. They answer almost to him. So, things need to run smoothly and efficiently.

 **[The townsfolk who have gathered whisper and walk away]**

A/N: And there we go. Another chapter out. We have the thoughts of others in the story, including the Emperor. Where did that come from. Oh, well. If you have any ideas for this story, please send me a review. If you like the story, please send a review. If you want more, please send me a review. Get the picture yet?

REVIEW!

\/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time for Reflection and Recruitment

Hey, everyone! Sorry for that delay. I was going to put this out last week, but my dog was taking to the vet. There were many problems with him, so many that the doctor thought it was cancer without doing any tests. His quality of life was so poor, that we did the merciful thing and put him down. So, I have been in mourning all week. But I wanted to put this out now that I have been feeling better.

So, disclaimers. Sky is blue, grass is green, and Mulan belongs to Disney, not me.

And now on to the story.

TimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovie

"That's what happens during a meeting with the Matchmaker?" asks Ling.

"Obviously not, that was a catastrophe," says Yao.

 **[Cut to Mulan walking through the gate with her home leading khan. She looks sorrowful. Fa Zhou sees his daughter and smiles. Mulan sees her father's smile. She covers her face with Khan's head and leads him to the water trough]**

"Oh, Mulan. It wasn't your fault. It was just a crazy sequence of events. I am very proud that you put on a brave face and tried to fix things," Fa Zhou says, trying to comfort his daughter.

 **[Song: Reflection]**

 **Mulan:**

 **Look at me [looking at her reflection in the water trough]**

"Aaaaah, another song? We just had one like two minutes ago," groans Ling.

"It's a musical. DEAL with it," exclaims Katy.

"I actually like these songs," Chien Po says sheepishly. Several others nod their heads, agreeing with him.

 **I will never pass for**

 **a perfect bride [taking off her earrings and beads of jade]**

 **Or a perfect daughter [Mulan watches Fa Li relating what happened at the Matchmaker's to Fa Zhou]**

 **Can it be**

 **I'm not meant to play**

 **this part? [Mulan releases Cri-Kee back to the wild]**

 **Now I see**

 **That if I were to truly**

 **To be myself [Mulan hops along the bridge railing]**

 **I would break my**

 **family's heart**

 _She is a fantastic singer. So beautiful._ Thinks Shang. _She's so devastated. If only I was there. I don't know what I would do, but a girl that kind and generous and stunning should not be that sad._

 **Who is that girl I see [Mulan looks into the pond and sees her own**

 **reflection]**

 **Staring straight**

 **Back at me? [Mulan puts her hand on the Great Stone Dragon and looks toward**

 **the temple]**

 **Why is my reflection someone**

 **I don't know? [Cri-Kee rowing across the pond on a lily pad]**

 **Somehow I cannot hide [Mulan walking into the family temple]**

 **Who I am [Cri-Kee watches Mulan in the temple seeing multiple reflections of**

 **herself in the ancestors' stones]**

 **Though I've tried [Mulan bows to the ancestors]**

 **When will my reflection show**

 **Who I am inside? [Mulan finishes wiping off her make-up seeing her reflection**

 **in the stones]**

 **When will my reflection show**

 **Who I am inside? [Mulan gets up and heads out the temple]**

Everyone is in tears at this point. Katy pauses the movie so that everyone can collect themselves.

 **[End of song. Mulan sits on a bench under the blossom tree. Fa Zhou**

 **approaches her, clearing his throat. Mulan sees him approaching and turns her**

 **head away. Fa Zhou sits down beside Mulan]**

"How are you going to fix this, Zhou (1)? She is really depressed and ashamed," Fa Li asks, worried about her child.

"I'm sure I am going to say something really inspiring that will sooth her fears," declares Fa Zhou.

 **Fa Zhou: My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year [looking up into**

 **the blossom tree]. But look, this one's late. But, I'll bet that when it**

 **blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all. [Mulan and Fa Zhou share**

 **smiles.**

"See? All is well now," says Fa Zhou peacefully.

"Thanks, Papa," Mulan replies gratefully.

 **Drums start pounding announcing the arrival of Chi Fu and two guards**

 **on horseback]**

 **Mulan: What is it?**

"Oh, no!" exclaims Mulan, knowing exactly what that was all about.

 **[Fa Zhou gets up and walks to the entrance of their house with Mulan**

 **following]**

 **Fa Li: Mulan, stay inside.**

 **[Grandma Fa clears her throat catching Mulan's attention and motions inside.**

 **Mulan spies the railing near the wall and climbs up to watch over the roof]**

"Mother! You should not have done that. This is not something for her to worry about. She should have just stayed there.

 **Chi Fu: Citizens, I bring you a proclamation from the Imperial City: the**

 **Huns have invaded China!**

 **Townspeople [expressing surprise]: No!**

 **Chi Fu: By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the**

 **Imperial Army.**

"So one man from every family has to go fight in a war against vicious Huns. Why just one? There could be a larger family with three or four sons. But only one of them could go to war? I thought a single grain of rice could tip the balance?" asks Katy. A few people murmured in confusion.

"Typically, a Chinese family only has one or two children, (2)" replies the Emperor.

"Oh, okay," says Katy.

 **The Xiao family [a family member steps up, bows to the guard**

 **and takes the conscription notice from the guard]. The Yi family.**

 **Yi's Son [holding his old father back]: I will serve the Emperor in my**

 **father's place.**

"Oh, if only I was born a man instead of a woman. Then I could have gone in my father's place," mourned Mulan.

 **Chi Fu: The Fa Family.**

 **Mulan: No.**

 **[Fa Zhou gives his cane to Fa Li and walks toward Chi Fu. Fa Zhou bows before**

 **the horsemen]**

 **Fa Zhou [standing proud]: I am ready to serve the Emperor. [Fa Zhou reaches**

 **for the conscription notice]**

"Please, Your Honor. My father has already done his duty in the last war. He fought bravely but came out mortally injured. If he goes of again, he might not come back at all," Mulan pleads.

"The honor of serving one's country is greater than the fear of dying. We need every man to be out on the battlefield. I cannot hold back even one man," affirms the Emperor.

"But Emperor…" pleads Mulan desperately.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if we could just keep watching the movie, then all will turn out alright," says Katy. They all turn back to the screen.

 **Mulan [running outside to keep her father from taking the conscription**

 **notice]: Father, you can't go.**

 **Fa Zhou [turning to see his daughter]: Mulan!**

 **Mulan: Please sir, my father has already fought bravely-**

 **Chi Fu: Silence! You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue**

 **in a man's presence.**

 **Fa Zhou [looking away from Mulan]: Mulan, you dishonor me.**

"Father!" exclaims Mulan in horror. Fa Zhou looks away, disappointed in himself.

 **[Grandma Fa guides Mulan back away]**

 **Chi Fu [handing Fa Zhou the conscription notice]: Report tomorrow at the Wu**

 **Shu camp.**

 **Fa Zhou: Yes, sir. [Fa Zhou walks back into the homestead refusing to take**

 **his cane from Fa Li]**

"Your honor is going to kill you!" shouts Mulan. The movie continues before Fa Zhou can reply.

 **Chi Fu [fading out as we follow Fa Zhou]: The Chu family. The Wen family.**

 **The Chang family. The...**

 **[Cut to Fa Zhou in his armory at night. Fa Zhou takes out his sword and**

 **practices his stances. When he balances on his right leg, his leg injury acts**

 **up and he falls. Unbeknownst to her father, Mulan watches in horror. She**

 **breathes heavily]**

"Oh, Father," breaths Mulan. She is no longer angry, but heartbroken and resigned to the situation.

Fa Zhou is shocked that Mulan was seeing this and cared so deeply about this.

 **[Cut to dinner. The Fa Zhou, Grandma Fa, Fa Li, and Mulan eat in silence.**

 **Thunder can be heard and lightning can be seen through the opaque window.**

 **Mulan pours the tea for her family. She slams her teacup down on the table**

 **and stands up]**

 **Mulan: You shouldn't have to go.**

 **Fa Li: Mulan!**

 **Mulan: There are plenty of young men to fight for China.**

 **Fa Zhou: It is an honor to protect my country and my family.**

 **Mulan [angrily]: So you'll die for honor!**

 **Fa Zhou [standing up and angered]: I will DIE doing what's right.**

 **Mulan [starts to speak but is cut off]: But if you-**

 **Fa Zhou: I know my place, it is time you learned yours.**

 **[Mulan looking like she's about to cry, turn away from Fa Zhou and runs**

 **outside into the rain storm and cries]**

"Zhou! You know she is sensitive about that. She's been trying for years to find her place and yet you scorn not only her efforts, but her fears and worries for you. You are sleeping in the den tonight," scolds Fa Li.

"But Li, this is the future. I haven't done this yet," Fa Zhou tries to defend himself.

"Excuse me," Shang cuts in, "But what do you mean that she has been trying for years to find her place?"

"Ever since she was a little girl, she's been different. She is sweet and kind, but so headstrong. One time when she was eight, there was this boy in the village. He kept bullying the younger children. Pulling girls hair and breaking their toys. One day he was making fun of the littlest girl in the village for her pigtails and Mulan had enough. She marched right up to him punched him right in the eye. His parents were so angry for that. A couple weeks later, the family moved away. We try to teach her that ladies should use their words and be proper, but she likes to be out in the rice fields and climbing trees." Fa Li confessed.

A/N

(1) I think this is his first name. it's the Fa family and the last name comes first. Mulan's name when the Matchmaker calls for her is Fa Mulan, but throughout the rest of the movie, she is called Mulan. I have no idea about Chinese, so this is only a guess. Plus, married couples would call each other by their first names.

(2) Again, I have no clue if this is right. I am not Chinese, so I don't know their culture.

I've been thinking about doing another Watching the Movie fanfic. This time its Aladdin. What do you guys think?

Awesome reviews. Keep them coming. :}


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Let's Take a Break

Hey everyone! You have been awesome with the reviews. I am definitely going to do Aladdin next. Now for a treat, the characters are going to have a break.

So sit back and relax as you read the next installment of Time to Watch a Movie- Mulan.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mulan or any other Disney movie

TimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovie

"Alright, everyone. We are going to take a small break. There is a room in the back where you can use the outhouse and freshen up. There is food and drinks against the wall to your left and Mulan collectable against the wall to your right. I'll call you when the movie is about to start. Have fun and mingle. And Break!" shouts Katy.

There was a second where everyone was frozen, then Snap! Everyone broke off. The younger kids ran to the collectables table to grab a Mulan plushie. Even though the movie just started not long ago, they were already big fans. There were a couple people who ran to the bathroom trying to get there first. The rest moseyed toward the snack table. Two of the people who ran to the bathroom was Grandmother Fa and Ling. Yoa just manages to slip into the bathroom before everyone else, slamming the door in their faces.

"Alright everyone. Line up! We got to wait our turns," Says Grandmother. Everyone forms a line with Ling in front and Grandmother behind him.

"Excuse me, sonny, but you are in my spot," says Grandmother.

"I don't think so, Granny. I was right behind Yoa, so I am next," replies Ling.

"Look here, sonny. I'm the elder so I go before you. If you don't like it, wait a few dozen years," Grandmother sweetly threatens.

"No way, Grandma. First come, first served," asserts Ling.

"Age before beauty!" Shouts Grandmother.

"You are off your rocker, old lady!" shouts Ling.

Before they got into a fight of words, Yoa comes out. As the two agitators stand in shock from the door abruptly, a young girl darts around them and races into the bathroom.

TimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovie

As Mulan goes to grab some punch, a young woman runs up to her. Her name was Ling May, and she is Mulan's best friend since she was a young child.

"Mulan, Mulan! Isn't this exciting! This whole thing is going to show your future. I can't wait to see what happens next. Aren't you EXCITED?!" shouted May.

"May, hello. How are you? How is your mother? You know, the usual pleasantries?" asked Mulan with an eyeroll.

"Bah. What are pleasantries amount friends? Mulan, how long have we been friends?" asked May.

"Eight years," Mulan stated flatly.

"Yes! Eight years. Boy, that is a long time. And would you say that we are best friends?" asked May.

"Yes, May. The best of friends. Why are you asking?" inquired Mulan.

"Because. You seem to be depressed in the movie. Why didn't you come to me? You know I always cheer you up. You are the pleasing, yet rebellious daughter. At times you seem a bit….manly. I'm the chipper, hyper girly girl. We are yin and yang. So why didn't you come to me?" asked May.

"I don't know, May. For one thing this is the future we are talking about. For another, I think it just happened. I had to go home to tell my father that I didn't do good. Then the announcement came and shook everything up. It all happened so fast. I'm sure this will show me visiting you tomorrow. Especially to deal with my father going to war again," explained Mulan.

"It better. Hey, Mulan. Do you think the Matchmaker is really like that? I'm not sure I want to go for my session next week," says May, looking a little worried.

"I'm sure she is more mellow than that. This was a peculiar, unpredictable experience," assured Mulan.

"I'm sure you're right," replied May. Her eyes focus on something over Mulan's shoulder. "Girl, don't look now, but there is a handsome guy coming over here right now." The two girls shift around so that Mulan can look at him from the corner of her eye. He had long black hair tied in a bun at the crown of his head. He had a strong jawline and a pointy flat nose. His pale lips was pulled into a nervous smile. He wore a gray shirt with light brown sleeves. He also a black torso armor with green shoulder-pads. He had a bright red cape tied around his neck. Overall, he was smoking hot.

"Hey, you are Mulan, right?" He asked as he approached us.

"R-right. The same one on the screen," Mulan stuttered out.

"I'll just be over here," May says, walking away to a distance that she could overhear the conversation.

"My name is Li Shang. I have got to say, I like what I see up there. You are kind, sweet, smart. You are the kind of woman I feel I can get close to. So, how about we catch dinner after this is all over?" Shang asked, looking a little bashful.

"Sure. I'd like that," said Mulan. "So, do you think you are going to be in this movie?"

"I hope so. I would like to get to know you, even if it is in a movie. But, I think there is a good chance of it. Judging from that last scene, you are going to have some way in the war. I don't have a clue what, but I have a feeling it is going to be big. And I am the general's son, so I have a role to play in the war too. I bet before too long we will meet," Shang deduced.

"That sound wonderful," replied Mulan.

Suddenly a voice rang out across the room. "Everyone, head back to your seats. The movie is about to start." Everybody looked toward the screen, where Katy was standing with a blowhorn. "Yoa, come on. You can bring your treats." There Yoa was, with a big bag of popcorn overflowing with popcorn, twizzlers, M&M's. and Whoppers. He grins sheepishly and shuffles over to a seat.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. Just know, whatever happens next, I support you," Shang assures her.

"Thank you. I'll talk with you next break we have," Mulan says, walking away to where May is standing.

"Girl, you are so crushing," May sings.

"What? No, I'm not," Mulan denies.

"Yes, you are," she says. "And I think he likes you."

"You really think he likes me?" Mulan asks.

"He was totally flirting with you. Now, come on. The movie is about to start. I am sitting with you this time." May says, pulling Mulan towards their seats.

Once everyone gets settled, Katy stands up again. "Now, this next part is going to be hard for a lot of you. Everyone, just try to stay calm and continue watching. There is nothing you can do but watch right now. And now, back to the movie."

TimetoWatchamovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovie

There we go! A true original piece. Mulan and Shang meet off the screen, Mulan has a friend, and we got to see a fight between Ling and Grandmother. I'm planning on having a few more breaks. Comment on what you want to see in the next break, and review on the things you liked about this one. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Watch a Movie

Mulan

Chapter 6

Here we go, guys! Sorry for the long wait. There have been things I would rather do sometimes than write fanfiction. I am working on the next chapter as we speak. I had some good reviews. Thanks to all of your informative people explaining about Chinese culture. I'm going to keep what I have, mainly because of the idea I have in my head. I am going to keep it modern but throw in some Chinese culture. You all know the movie, so if you anticipate some more places, we can throw the culture in the future, please post a review or pm me real quick. You might even get a shout out. Otherwise, please keep all the awesome reviews coming.

Disclaimer: 5! 6! 7! 8! Who do we appreciate? Disney for giving us this movie! It does not belong to me.

And now, On To The Show!

TimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovie

As everyone was settling in, they wondered about Katy's warning. What could be so bad that everyone would be upset about it.

 **[Cut to Mulan sitting at the base of the Great Stone Dragon in the rain. Mulan looks down to see her reflection in the puddle caused by the rain. She watches her parents in the bedroom. Fa Li turns away from Fa Zhou and walks out of site. Fa Zhou blows out the light. Mulan gets up and walks to the Fa Family Temple.**

Everyone is startled by the sudden change in music.

"Mulan, what are you planning?" askes Fa Zhou, anticipating that Mulan has gotten one of her big ideas in her head again. He just knows that whatever she is planning, he is not going to like it.

 **Mulan's image reflects off the stone tablets as she lights incense and places it in the hanging incense holder. She bows and prays to her ancestors. Getting up, Mulan hurries down the steps. Cri-Kee sees her and hops down from above and follows her.**

Several kids scream, startled by the dragon shade flashing on screen being illuminated by the lightning of the storm.

 **Mulan goes to her parent's bedroom and takes the conscription notice replacing it with the hair comb her mother gave to her. She pauses to give her parents a loving, sorrowful look and hurries out.**

Fa Li is confused. "Are you planning to hide the scroll so your father cannot go to war?" she asks.

"I have no clue what I am doing. Why am I taking the scroll?" says Mulan.

 **Cut to Mulan in the armory. She opens the cabinet with the armor. Using her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and ties it up above her head. She finishes putting on the armor and ties it in the front.**

"Mulan….." Fa Zhou drawls slowly. It has dawned on everyone exactly what she is doing.

 **She takes the sword and places it in the scabbard to her left. Cut to Mulan in the stable doorway. Khan rears back in fright at the sight of Mulan.**

"That does seem a little threatening, especially to a horse," Chien-Po voices.

"That tiny thing," scoffs Yao. "The music and the storm just make her look impressive. They are not going to let her in."

"Of, course we are not going to let her in. we are going to see through her disguise, and throw her in the dungeon for impersonating a soldier and treason to the crown," sneers Chi-Fu.

 **Mulan goes forward and comforts Khan letting him know her identity. Mulan walks Khan out of the stable, Cri-Kee watches from the ground as she passes by. Mulan takes one sorrowful glance back at her parents bedroom and rides Khan through the gate and off to camp.]**

 **[Cut to the face of a statue in the Fa Family Temple. The eyes glow. Cut to Grandma Fa. She wakes up with a start rising in bed. Cut to Grandma Fa walking into Fa Li and Fa Zhou's bedroom, both are in bed]**

 **Grandma Fa: Mulan is gone.**

"Is Granny psychic?" Ling whispers. Just who is this old lady?

 **Fa Zhou [waking up]: What? [Fa Zhou looks at his night stand and notices the hair comb in place of his conscription notice.] It can't be. [He checks the cabinet and sees his armor is gone. He hurries outside] [calling out] Mulan!**

 **[He stumbles while walking because of his leg injury] No.**

 **Fa Li [kneeling down beside the fallen Fa Zhou]: You must go after her. She could be killed!**

 **Fa Zhou [sadly]: If I reveal her, she will be. [Fa Zhou embraces Fa Li]**

 **Grandma Fa: Ancestors, hear our prayer: Watch over Mulan.**

"I'm so sorry, Father, Mother," cries Mulan, seeing the anguish that she has caused her family. Tears are rolling down the cheeks of the Fa family as well as many others in the audience. They remember what Chi-Fu said and they did not wish that fate to the girl and the pain towards her family.

TimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovieTimetoWatchaMovie

A/N: There we go! Another chapter is out. I know it was a short one, but I know many of you were waiting for it. Reviews make me motivated to write more, so keep them coming.


End file.
